Benutzer:DerSchneeleo
Schön, dass Du hierher gefunden hast! :) Im Mafia Wiki und auch auf vielen anderen Seiten bin ich als DerSchneeleo bekannt, im RL jedoch als Pascale oder Passé (wegen Verwechselungen innerhalb der Klasse :D). Ich bin noch relativ jung und besuche das zu Fuß zehn Minuten entfernte Gymnasium. Ähm, jaaa ... Ich bin am 14. Februar um 20:42 Uhr geboren (dementsprechend ein Wassermann), liebe den Winter und die Kälte und hasse den Sommer und diese ätzende Hitze. Des Weiteren bin ich ein großer „The Elder Scrolls“-, „Star Wars“- und „Harry Potter“-Fan, auch haben es mir gewisse Krimi- und Horrorserien angetan. Mein Nickname Hm... :D Ich brauchte einen Namen und da ich mich von allen Tieren am meisten für Wildkatzen (insbesondere Leoparden) interessiere, ist meine Entscheidung also schnell gefallen. Uninteressanter Steckbrief der Desinteresse * 1. Dein Name ist? --> Pascale * 2. Welche Spitznamen trägst du außerdem? --> Passé * 3. Bist du im Frühling, Sommer, Herbst oder Winter geboren? --> Winter * 4. Kannst du Rad schlagen? --> Irgendwie nicht * 5. Klaust du manchmal? --> Nur Witze * 6. Bist du Fußballfan? --> Na ja... * 7. Dein Lieblingsfußballlied ist ...? --> 96, alte Liebe * 8. Am liebsten hörst du ...? --> 80er und 90er, Country, Soundtracks * 9. Kannst du dich am Ellbogen lecken? --> Nein. * 10. Hast du Löcher in deinen Socken? --> Nein * 11. Magst du Steckbriefe? --> Türlich * 12. Wie alt bist du, wenn die nächste WM stattfindet? --> 18 * 13. Was hast du in Mathe? --> Eine 3. * 14. Bist du musikalisch? --> *hust* * 15. Hast du schon mal Papier gegessen? --> Jep * 16. Welche Farbe haben deine Socken? --> Weiß * 17. Wo würdest du gerne mal Ferien machen? --> Äh Kanada * 18. Kannst du jonglieren? --> Nein * 19. Was willst du später mal werden? --> Irgendwas mit Technik xD * 20. Deine Lieblingsfilme sind ...? --> Star Wars \o/ * 21. Magst du Fantasy? --> Auf jeden Fall * 22. Hast du Herr der Ringe gelesen? --> Nein, nur den Hobbit * 23. Die Filme gesehen? --> Nur die zwei Türme * 24. Wie fandest du die Bücher bzw. die Filme? --> Wie gesagt, nicht gelesen oder geschaut. * 25. Dein meistgebrauchter Nickname im Internet ist ...? --> Schneeleo * 26. Wie spät ist es? --> 16:29 * 27. Welches Wetter? --> Bewölkt * 28. Wo liegt deiner Meinung nach der Unterschied zwischen Feen und Elfen? --> Feen sind klein, haben einen Zauberstab und funkeln so komisch, und Elfen sind die aus TES. * 29. Das letzte Wort, das du gesagt hast? --> Ju * 30. Bist du verliebt? --> Nein * 31. Magst du Schwerter? --> Klar * 32. Was ist mit Bögen? --> Bögen (y) * 33. Wenn du ein Ungeheuer sein müsstest – welches dann? --> Sorry Emote, ich musste grad an die Euter denken xD. Ähhhhh, * 34. WÄHLE: Hard Rock oder Pop --> Pop * 35. WÄHLE: Lordi oder Robbie Williams --> Ähhhh keins von beiden * 36. WÄHLE: Einhorn oder Phönix --> Phönix * 37. WÄHLE: Ein Element --> Wasser * 38. WÄHLE: Roman oder Sachbuch --> Roman * 39. WÄHLE: Fantasy oder Science Fiction --> Fantasy * 40. WÄHLE: Schwert oder Bogen --> Bogen * 41. WÄHLE: Haarbürste oder Kamm --> Kamm * 42. Greifen wir zurück auf Frage 9. Hast du nach dem Durchlesen VERSUCHT, dich am Ellbogen zu lecken? --> Nope * 43. Deutschland – Weltmeister der Herzen! Ja oder nein? --> Nein * 44. Deine Augenfarbe? --> Braun-grün * 45. Lieblingsspruch? --> WARMER BACKFISCH * 46. Um noch einmal zu WÄHLEN: Schwarz oder weiß --> Schwarz. * 47. Und noch mal. WÄHLE: Sakrileg oder Artemis Fowl --> Keine Ahnung was das ist * 48. Glaubst du an Gott? --> Nein, tue ich nicht. * 49. Hast du schon mal einen Jungen/Mädchen geküsst (aus Liebe)? --> Ja * 50. Willst du später Kinder haben? --> Wenn alles passt (troll) * 51. Würdest du dich als sportlich bezeichnen? --> Neeee * 52. Schon mal auf einem Nagelbrett gesessen? --> Nopiderp * 53. Fluch der Karibik geguckt? --> Der Rum ist alle. * 54. Bist du Herr-der-Ringe-Fan? --> Nein * 55. Was wärst du gerne, wenn du kein Mensch wärst? --> Ein Pard * 56. Die historische Person, die dir am meisten gefällt? --> (troll) Keine Ahnung * 57. Hast du den Steckbrief von einem Jungen oder einem Mädchen? --> Junge * 58. Je ein Begriff mit F, S, K, der dir spontan einfällt? --> Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle der Filmwirtschaft * 59. Glaubst du an das Schicksal? --> Ja * 60. Was hörst du gerade? --> Queen - We will rock you * 61. Ist dein Fenster offen? --> Nein, zu. * 62. Beschreibe ein auffälliges Merkmal an dir. --> Ich bin die Ruhe selbst. * 63. Eissorte? -->Cookies * 64. Buch? --> HP * 65. Wort? -->Backfisch * 67. Aufenthaltsort? --> Hannover * 68. Computerspiel? --> Oblivion * 69. Gesellschaftsspiel? --> Risiko * 70. Sportart? --> Fußball * 71. Sportspiel? --> ähhh kp, vielleicht das alt bekannte Völkerball * 72. Klamotten? --> Shirt * 73. Süßigkeit? --> Schokoladääääääääääää * 74. Beschäftigung? --> Zocken, Chatten, Schlafen, vielleicht mal rausgehen xD * 75. Schulfach? --> Deutsch * 76. Musik? --> Hä das hatten wir schon mal * 77. Star (Schauspieler, Sänger etc.)? --> ähhhhh * 78. Baum? --> Lärche (wenn du das liest, hi Lärche :D) * 79. Blume? --> Veilchen (troll) * 80. Lied? --> Ragnar der Rote * 81. GEOlino-Pinboard? --> kenn ich nicht * 82. Ausrede? --> Jajajajajaja * 83. Witz? --> Komm in den Chat und du wirst schlechte Witze bekommen * 84. Kinofilm? --> Ant-Man * 85. Fantasywesen? --> Tentakelmonster * 86. Comic? --> irgendwas mit Batman * 87. Ballspiel? --> (troll) Fußball * 88. Getränk? --> Wasser * 89. Band? --> Green Day * 90. Musical? --> ka * 91. Landschaft? --> Berge * 92. Fähigkeit (übernatürliche)? --> Gedankenlesen, wobei... * 93. Stift (Füller, Kugelschreiber etc.)? --> Kuli * 94. Farbstift? --> Blue * 95. Schmuck? --> Armbanduhr? * 96. Wildtier? --> Schneeleo * 97. Freizeitpark? --> Der umme Ecke * 98. Attraktion im Freizeitpark? --> Achterbahn * 99. Gemälde? --> Je ne sais pas. * 100. Wetter? --> 18°C und bewölkt * 101. Spielst du Playmobil oder Lego? --> Im Moment keins von beiden, sonst Lego * 102. Wie findest du die Red Hot Chili Peppers? --> Kann man anhören :D * 103. Warst du heute schon schwimmen? --> Nein * 104. Wann warst du zuletzt baden? --> schon länger her, weil duschen * 105. Das langweiligste Fach ist deiner Meinung nach ...? --> Wun * 106. Was magst du überhaupt nicht? --> Sommer, Dich :D ... neeeein * 107. Welches Essen hasst du? --> Da fallen mir Zucchini, Brokkolicremesuppe und Birnen ein. * 108. Beschreibe mir bitte das Gefühl HASS. --> Tja nun, letzter Ferientag... * 109. Wie isst du deine Spaghetti? --> Mit Gabel * 110. Gehst du diesen Sommer zelten? --> Nein, gehe ich nicht * 111. Gehst du ab und zu im See oder Fluss baden? --> Jep * 112. Wenn du auffallen willst, was tust du dann? --> Ich schreie bzw. leere Nachrichten spammen * 113. Welcher bekannte Bösewicht aus einem Roman wärst du gerne? --> ka * 114. Bist du zappelig? --> Nein * 115. Findest du dich verrückt? --> Bisschen :) * 116. Wie wirkt der Vollmond auf dich? --> Ich heule jedenfalls nicht zum Mond. * 117. Hast du schon einmal einen Wettbewerb gewonnen? --> Ja * 118. Wenn ja, was für einen? Wenn nein, an welchem willst du noch teilnehmen? --> Xtream Reallife Gewinnspiel (bitch) * 119. Schreibst du gern Geschichten? --> Na ja * 120. Hast du auf GEOlino-Forum schon mehr als 150 Beiträge stehen? --> kenn ich immer noch nicht * 121. Was soll dein Avatar darstellen? --> Einen Schneeleo * 122. Wie bist du auf deinen Nickname gekommen? --> Bemerkenswertes Tier * 123. Wer ist dein Lieblingsfußballspieler, wer deine Lieblingsfußballspielerin? --> hab keinen * 124. Bist du ein Fan von irgendetwas? --> Science-Fiction, TES allgemein Fantasy, RPGs * 125. Bist du Pfadfinder? --> Nein * 126. Gehörst du einer Religion an? --> Nein * 127. Hast du die Bibel komplett gelesen? --> Nein * 128. Wann hast du zuletzt eine Ananas gegessen? --> paar Monate her * 129. Hmmm ... und eine Wassermelone? --> im Sommer irgendwann * 130. Die letzte Krankheit, die du hattest? --> Grippe * 131. Hast du heute Hausaufgaben auf? --> Nein * 132. Freust du dich auf die Ferien? --> Ja, wer nicht... * 133. Was würdest du mit 20 € tun? --> Sparen * 134. Verwendest du die Anrede „Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren“? --> Bei förmlichen Schreiben * 135. Heute schon Erdbeeren gegessen? --> Nein * 136. Wärst du lieber Ritter oder Pirat? --> Ritter * 137. Bist du eigentlich brav in der Schule? --> Ja * 138. Verlierst du gegenüber deinen Lehrern auch mal die Nerven? --> Nö * 139. Hast du Geschwister oder wünscht du dir welche? --> Einen nervigen Bruder * 140. Mit welcher Schrift schreibst du gerade? --> Standard-Chrome-Schrift * 141. Welche Größe? --> Standard-Chrome-Schriftgröße * 142. Hattest du schon mal ein Worddokument bzw. ein Rag Time Dokument über 1,000 Megabite? --> Ja * 143. Wenn JA, war denn das da drin auch alles richtiger Text wie ein Manuskript? Wenn NEIN, wie viele Kilobite hatte dann dein Dokument? --> Also Bilder warens jedenfalls nicht * 145. Glaubst du, ich überbiete die 180 Fragen von dagra? (hä hä hä an dagra) --> Bestimmt * 146. Schreibst du linksbündig oder in Blocksatz? --> Linksbündig * 147. Hast du Sakrileg von Dan Brown gelesen? --> Nein * 148. Wenn es heute null Grad sind und es morgen doppelt so kalt werden soll, wie kalt ist es dann morgen? --> 0 * 149. Was magst du am Deutschunterricht am liebsten (GAR NICHTS wird NICHT gewertet)? --> Ich schreibe irgendwas * 150. Hattest du als Mädchen bei den Bundes Jugend Spielen schon einmal über 1000 Punkte und als Junge über 850? --> Ja * 151. Wie bist du in Schwimmen? --> Na ja * 152. Was könntest du wohl als dein größtes Talent bezeichnen? (Mehrfachnennung möglich) --> Ich kann Leute konsequent ignorieren (episches Talent der Epicness) * 153. Hast du schon mal ein T-Shirt bemalt? --> Nein * 154. Was isst du gleich? --> Nix * 155. Wie lang wird deine Liebe halten? --> (troll) das spare ich mir * 156. Was magst du lieber, Äpfel oder Birnen? --> Äpfel * 157. Hast du Brieffreunde? --> Nein * 158. Wenn ja, woher kommen die? --> Ich hab keine. * 159. Hat der Admin schon mal einen Beitrag von dir nicht veröffentlicht? --> Nein * 160. Hatte dein PC schon mal einen Virus? --> äh kann sein * 161. Wie viele Bücher stehen auf deinem Regal? --> 15 * 162. Was liest du gerade? --> Diese sch...önen Fragen hier * 163. Was willst du bald lesen? --> den Chat weiter * 164. Was hast du gerade gelesen? --> Frage 164 * 165. Nimmst du aktiv an Rollenspielen im Internet teil? --> Nein * 166. Wenn ja, schriftliche oder Games? Wenn nein, hast du Lust eines zu starten? --> Games * 167. Wollen wir auf dem Pinboard VON MIR - FÜR EUCH ein Rollenspiel starten? --> Nein, das willst du sicher nicht (bitch) * 168. Hast du Pflanzen im Zimmer? --> Jo * 169. Trägst du gerade ein T-Shirt? --> Nopi * 170. Ein Schweißband? --> Nopidopi * 171. Dein Hintergrund aufm PC, beschreibst du ihn bitte? --> Windows-10-Standardscreen (bitch) * 172. Hast du auch ALLE Fragen beantwortet? --> Ja * 173. Hast du den Herr-der-Ringe-Soundtrack? --> Nein * 174. Welches sind deine Lieblingscharaktere (aus Romanen)? --> Antariel * 175. Fährst du mit dem Bus zur Schule? --> Nein, ich gehe zu Fuß, das geht schneller * 176. Filme welchen Genres schaust du am liebsten? --> Alle solang sie gut sind * 177. Wie fandest du diesen Steckbrief? --> Scheiße. * 178. Wie lang ist dein längstes Lineal? --> troll, 31cm * 179. Wie groß bist du? --> Durchschnittlich * 180. Beschreibe dich mit drei (mehr oder weniger knappen) Sätzen, bitte. --> Ich bin dunkelblond. Ich habe braun-grüne Augen. Ich bin die Ruhe selbst. * 181. Wovor hast du total Angst? --> Plötzlicher Tod * 182. Dein letzter Traum? --> Creepy Scheiß (Entführung, dann war ich in der Zukunft und alles war irgendwie creepy) * 183. Was würdest du niemals tun? --> Beißen xD * 184. Wie heißt dein Roman bzw. wie würde er heißen? --> Was dachte der erste Melker, als er eine Kuh molk * 185. Hast du noch was zu sagen? --> Nein * 186. Hast du Initialien (brauchst sie nicht zu nennen)? --> PS * 187. Was bedeutet dein Name? --> Der Österliche * 188. Wie viele lose Papierblätter fliegen auf deinem Schreibtisch herum? --> 0 * 189. Das beste zu dieser Zeit, dein Lichtblick in der Dunkelheit? --> Ruhe * 190. Ein Zitat, bitte. Es muss nicht von dir sein. --> „Schreib einfach 'Brüste' in den Chat, wenn du in eine missliche Lage gerätst" * 191. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. --> Jajajajajaja (ka, ob das von mir war) * 192. Warum hast du (k)eine Signatur? --> Is einfach so * 193. Wie viele Poster hängen in deinem Zimmer? --> 1 * 194. Hast du Probleme mit deinen Knien (Kniescheiben raus etc.)? --> Nein * 195. Wie bist du insgesamt in Sport? --> Note 3 * 196. Redest du viel und diskutierst du gerne? --> Kommt drauf an * 197. Frage 145: Falls du NEIN angetippt hast, bist du KEIN Wahrsager. Karriere beendet! --> schon wieder vergessen, was das war * 198. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. --> Lass mich und sniff Schnee